Jibakoma
is a Rank A, Fire-attribute, Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Jibakoma is a fusion of Jibanyan and Komasan, though the fusion process cannot be performed in-game. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai. Biology A pale-orange cat with mint-colored eyes and a pink nose. Its inner ears are blue, while its chest, muzzle, and paws are white. Below each eye is a single pink swirl mark, which matches the red swirl on the left of its stomach. Its tail is entirely made from a rich red flame, while it has wispy orange flames above each eye. It wears a gold collar with an aquamarine-colored sphere attached to it. Being a fusion of both Jibanyan and Komasan, it has absorbed attributes of their personalities. It's combined the pair's respective expressions "Nyan" and "Monge" to form "Nyange~!". It also ends its sentences with both "nyan" and "zura". In English, he says "Oh Meow Swirls!". Unlike Buchinyan, he really likes being fused together and makes a big deal about how "cats and dogs are living together." In the one spoken line in the anime, he says when just fusing "I've never been so happy." In the English version, he speaks with a slight country accent, similarly to Komasan, although not as a strong one, as he's part Jibanyan. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 In ''Fleshy Souls and Bony Spirits, scan the QR code shown above at Piggleston Bank to receive the Boo Bundle. After getting the item, he will appear and can be found in the Springdale Elementary Nurse's Office on the first floor. ''Yo-kai Watch 3 The only way to get Jibakoma in ''Yo-kai Watch 3 is to use the in-game Yo-kai Rings app in the game. To get Jibakoma through the in-game Yo-kai Rings app, player must complete the circle 'Women of Sin-Making' by befriending the following Yo-kai beforehand: *Insomni *Everfore *Damona *Smogmella *Snow Spect-hare *Mermother After having befriended with the required Yo-kai, open the Yo-kai Rings app in the game and the player will get Jibakoma. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters The only way to get Jibakoma in ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters is to use the Jibakoma Boost Coin (which can be obtained by scanning the QR code on the back of the Jibakoma B medals) or the Special Coin in the Crank-a-kai. As it is Crank-a-kai, the chance of getting Jibakoma can be random. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 ''Yo-kai Watch'' animation series In the anime, during a stand-alone Fist of the North Star parody, Jibanyan (as King Nya/Nyaoh, a parody of Raoh) and Komasan (as Komashiro, a parody of Kenshiro) used pressure points to give each other their unique traits in a comical and nonsensical fashion. This pressure point battle escalated more and more to the point where they wound up fusing together inside a whirlwind. Oddly, due to being part of the parody, this particular version of the fusion did not actually involve a character with "Jiba" in their name. Game data Evolution Fusion Note: while Jibakoma is a fusion of Jibanyan and Komasan, he cannot be obtained from regular fusion. Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist ||-|5 = Single enemy|6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai is befuddled and attacks its allies.}} ||-|6 = Increases damage of own Fire attacks.}} Quotes *'Befriended:' "You're great! Let's be friends, nyan." *'Loafing:' "Good riddance!" *'Receiving food (favorite):' "Tasty!" *'Receiving food (normal):' "Nyot bad!" *'Receiving food (disliked):' "I prefer Chocobars, nyan." *'Freed from Crank-a-kai:' Etymology Jibakoma's name is the combination of Jibanyan and Komasan's names. Trivia *Jibakoma is the first Jibanyan-based Yo-kai to not have a name ending in "-nyan". **He is also the only Jibanyan fusion to not have Jibanyan's body shape. *Jibakoma, along with Buchinyan, are the only Yo-kai who are stated to be the result of two Yo-kai fusing together to not be obtained by Fusion within the games. *Jibakoma cannot wear any of the cat Yo-kai exclusive equipment, despite being a cat and even still speaking "like a cat," but he can equip Komainu exclusive equipment, possibly due to his Komainu like appearance. In other languages *Italian: Jibakoma *Spanish: Jibakoma *German: Jibakoma *Portuguese (Brazil): Jibakoma Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Orange Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Komainu